


You Can Go Home Again

by Dravni



Series: Let's Write Sherlock:  Challenge 15 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg retires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Let's Write Sherlock.
> 
> Challenge 15.
> 
> Bingo card 1.
> 
> This is the last one. 5 stories in less than 24 hours. Too bad some of them sucked.

Greg could honestly say he was content.

 

Many of his friends and colleagues did not have the same outlook he had about retirement. When it was his time, after selling his flat, was go to the small seaside town in North Somerset where he was raised. Excluding the new hotels and shops that catered to the summer crowd, it had remained relatively unchanged. Including the small cottage where he lived until it was time to go to Uni. After his parents died, it was left to him, and the income he was able to derive from leasing it was probably the saving grace after the divorce. His ex-wife, because of her in fidelity, was not granted any portion of this particular asset.

 

Of course, he had regrets about his marriage. Not that he had married Ellen, but that the were so positive that they would beat the odds of the divorced amongst law enforcement officials. Too much he was reponsible for. He never yelled or hit her, but maybe he was to distant, worked too many hours, or told her that he loved her.

 

Now he's back where he started, alone. Mainly because he couldn't put another in that precarious position, or perhaps it had to do with a certain consulting detective.

 

Too late now. But, now, he wanted to fish.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dravni. I don't post often.
> 
> Follow me or don't.
> 
> Whatever.


End file.
